


surat yang tidak pernah kamu baca

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fiction, Love Letters, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: dari matahari, untuk awan.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	surat yang tidak pernah kamu baca

untuk: awan  
dari: matahari

  
Hai, Taehyun! Ini Beomgyu. Kali ini aku akan bercerita tentang sesuatu yang nggak pernah kamu dengar sebelumnya. Dan nggak akan pernah kamu dengar.

Kamu... Apa kabar?

Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kita bertegur sapa. Seingatku, kali terakhir kamu memanggilku adalah ketika kelas jam istirahat di hari Kamis. Waktu itu kamu menghampiriku hanya untuk menyeruput es kopi milikku. Ah, Taehyun, kalau bisa, aku bisa memberi galonan es kopi seberapapun kamu mau.

Dulu kita sering pulang terlambat, kita nggak langsung pulang karena kamu mengajakku makan _tteobokki_ kesukaanmu. Kamu menungguku di depan loker karena kelas kita kita yang berbeda.

Lalu, kamu ingat nggak? Dulu, setiap malam kamu kerap kali meneleponku. Padahal kita bisa bertemu keesokan harinya. Padahal ceritamu nggak bermutu (meskipun aku suka). Padahal aku bisa memilih untuk tidur dan tidak mendengarkan ceritamu.

Kamu tahu? Saat itu aku merasa aku adalah prioritasmu. Aku merasa sespesial itu.

Setiap malam selama sebulan kita aktif berbicara. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam. Mulai pukul sebelas malam hingga dua pagi. Kamu bercerita banyak kepadaku, aku bagian mendengarkan saja. Yang penting hingga yang jadi _too much information_ karena sesungguhnya aku nggak butuh informasi itu. Namun entah mengapa, semua kata yang terucap darimu terdengar menarik. Itu saja.

Kalau aku sekarang melihat aku yang dulu, aku ingin bilang, "Beomgyu, kamu bodoh!"

Waktu itu aku nggak peduli kalau besok ada kelas pagi dan aku bakal kesiangan. Aku nggak peduli kalau tidurku singkat dan mengantuk di jam pelajaran. Aku nggak peduli bateraiku cepat habis karena ponselku yang suhunya cepat meningkat. Aku nggak peduli jam tidurku berantakan dan kantung mataku semakin menghitam. Yang aku pedulikan saat itu, aku merasa kamu butuhkan, dan itulah kenyataannya.

Bodohnya, aku nggak pernah menyadari kalau selama ini aku hanya kamu anggap teman sejati. Sampai akhirnya aku menangkapmu mengungkap cinta kepada perempuan itu.

Aku nggak pernah mengira kalau semua yang kita lalui adalah candaan buatmu. Nggak ada artinya, Tae!

Aku patah hati.

Hatiku sakit.

Sudahlah, aku harap kamu berbahagia. Rasa ini biar aku sendiri yang simpan.

Selamat hari kasih sayang, Tae.

_Minggu, 14 Feb 2021_

_-sun_

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini diberi judul 'surat yang tidak pernah kamu baca' karena beomgyu tidak pernah mengirim surat ini kepada taehyun. dia hanya menulisnya di buku harian dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.


End file.
